The Heir
by Jenniferkauffman17
Summary: Draco is the most powerful wizard there is even more powerful than Voldermort, and seeing now as he is a Deatheater he plans to over throw him, but he has to prove himself in a way you would never imagine, and the love of his life Hermione is unknowingly


Draco kissed the top of her head as she slept on his shoulder. He was thinkning of how much longer he could keep his relationship from his father, it wouldn't be long until he found out that he and the despised mudblood Hermione Granger were having a very serious relationship. She roused slightly as the train wound its way through the country side headed towards Hogwarts. It was their last year at the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Draco wasn't looking forward to it at all. Not three nights before had he become an official Death Eater, He had made his father proud and he despised it. He despised the thought even more though of all of those men bowing down to that feeble creatcher they called their " Lord".

Draco had grown stonger physically and mentally over the past year, and was determined that he was going to become the next dark lord. When the time was right he would turn his back on the half minded feeble fool, only after he had in some way proven himself worthy above all others to Voldermort. Hermione new of his plans and ambitions, and really hadn't spoken her mind on the matter,although Draco knew that she disagreed greatly with what he wanted. She was all he lived for now, she ment everything to him, and any attempt by anyone to change that would mean certain punishment.

She roused again , and very slowly woke up. " Draco",she smiled " how long have I been asleep?"

He looked down into her eyes, how he loved the way her eyes looked in the light. " Not long, did you sleep well?", "Problably not because this damned train won't stay steady long enough!"

" I slept fine," she said leaning up a little and lightly kissing him. He kissed her back, and turned his head to look out of the window. Rain was pouring down outside and it looked like there could be some nasty wheather approaching.

A couple of minutes before the train was to arrive a Hogwarts Hermione, and Draco decided that it was best that they put there school uniforms on. " Draco, I need some privacy!" she had insisted only half hartedly. " That's not what you were telling me last night." he said and she gave her that famous sly smile." Draco!", she shouted as she playfully smacked his arm.

" Alright , I'm leaving!" He said as he shut the compartment door. Standing outside of the compartment , Draco caught sight of his worst enemy Harry Potter. Draco didn't despise him for hating the dark lord, no he hated the boy who lived because after he and Hermione had made it clear that they were seeing one another Potter had totally ignored Hermione.

Harry had also caught sight of draco and felt anger rising in his chest just at the very sight of his enemy. How dare he take Hermione away from him and Ron. He had changed her Harry thought and not for the better.

Hermione finally opened the compartment door and signaled for Draco to go in and get changed. " Well, if i can't see you, then you most certainly can't see me", he said smirking at her. " Who ever said i wanted to see that?", she said laughing. Draco went into the compartment got dressed quickly and beckoned her back in.

A short while afterwards Blaise Zambini, Draco's best friend opened the compartment door and strolled in. " Glad to see you to aren't snogging , I don't think I could with stand seeing you kiss a mudblood Draco", Blaise said with spite in his voice , while looking coldly at Hermione. Draco looked at Blaise," What did you say Zambini? I know I couldn't have heard you right , I swear you just called Hermione a Mudblood. I'd watch your mouth if I were you.", Draco said his eyes almost burning through his friend.

Blaise straighted up understanding the danger he was in, he had heard about Draco becoming a death eater three nights before, and already the Dark Lord was bragging on his talents. " I'm sorry Draco , my mind slipped me for a breif moment." Blaise said unwillingly.


End file.
